Not till i'm proud pt 1
by Adi-Knows Everything
Summary: A boy named Poloran is introduced in this story. In the beginning, He runs into three other main characters that will lead out throughout the story. You will find that this story will turn out to be interesting, and more will come your way! I hope you enjoy this prologue of 'Not till im proud', By Adi-Knows Everything


**Prologue**

Being in the background isn't such a bad thing, And I bet most people are happy that they stay in that position. Walking down the halls of a school and I already see that people live in their own stories. Though, not everybody is like that, some people just don't care.. They just live. I guess you can say that I'm the same way… But something still bothers me about the people who _want _to be in some story, And some I wish they had one. There's other people who just try too hard for attention, I hope they learn that they aren't the only thing going on in the world.  
Sitting in the crowd, cheering to the acts on stage, I was having a great time. It was 7th grade talent show and I went home amazed.. Going home, I remember seeing a girl across the street. She was the piano act that day, She arranged a song of her own. I'm not much into piano, but she was good for being a seventh grader. I see her move to her own song in her head, with a smirk on her face, until she looked over. She stopped and stood, staring at me. I hear a voice coming from behind her, It was her older brother… they were talking and I didn't really know what was going on. I didn't hear anything except for disappointment in her voice. He messed with her hair and went on with his bike. I'd watch him and I continue to walk home, at least until he turned a corner.. I look over at her and she was looking down, not as happy as before. I feel so bad, I don't remember her face. But her voice.. It's like I hear it everyday.

I'd look in the corner of the room with the desk with the girl. Of course, she doesn't have a partner, no one picked her. 10th grade english was harsh, at least this hour. Everybody had friends in here. But her, She still smiled, sketching away. She'd look up and shove her paper under her lit book.. "So Jaden.. How was your day today?.." said Mr. Kopake, waiting for a response. Jaden would look back down and quietly say, "I've been well…". Mr. K tilts his head, puzzled.. "So, who's your partner?.." He says as he takes out his clipboard. Jaden would be hiding all her other sketches, "I… well.. Nobody-". "That would be me.. Mr. Kopake..", I'd get up off of my seat with my things for the assignment. "Aaah! Poloran, nice to see you today. I'm taking attendance as I take new seats." He starts to walk away as he writes on his clipboard. It also struck me that these were new seats, I sigh. I put my things down next to hers and I stay standing, arranging my things. I take out the assignment and I sit, I look over at her and see her looking down, pure red.. "Uh… Do you need help.. Cause I can-", She shoves the paper at me, already done as well. I stand up.. "I take it you want me to.. Turn these in?", for a response, She puts her head down with her hair falling off her shoulders. I go up and turn in the papers.

As i'm walking back, I hear a familiar voice, a mocking voice.. Drako, "I'm smart, no need to doubt that!.. Cause i'm **B**OLORAN! The meme lord! Michel! Don't tell anyone about the pooo… oh-... Hey Poloran.", I walk up to Drako.. "Hey dude, Be a pal and turn these in.. please?".. I sigh, we aren't even close to friends. I walk away, leaving his request of utterly laziness. Drako turns to another "friend" and tells them to turn them in. I don't understand that kid, But I wouldn't call him a bully. I'd call him nieve, immature! He hasn't been to school for weeks and somehow, He still has good grades.

The bell rings and people are rushing to go home, it was friday. I go to my locker and grab my bag. I shut the locker to find a face trying to look 'cool'. I stand there with a blank face expression, staring at the girl. After a moment, I start to walk away. I get a good distance till she notices that I was getting away. She runs over here, waving her hand. She catches up and takes a few breaths.. I look down at her.. "Do you.. Need something lady?", After I said that, she sprung up. She seemed a little offended for some reason. "Lady? Poloran, I have a name.. Hmph..", I stare some more.. "Well.. I can say that you should be dress coded. That skirt isn't even a skirt-".. "Oh shut up won't you! Stop teasing already."..

I could tell she was trying to mug up to me, I didn't feel like looking at her any more.. "Look, do you need something? I really need to go home..".. She stops acting weird and looks at me. "I-.. I wanted to apologize in advance!" She looks away.. After a moment of silence, She starts to run away, around the corner. I turn around hurry out of the school before I have to talk to anyone else..

It's around spring time and everything has been weird.. It is the first day of spring. For some reason, this year has been the warmest. Snow on christmas and a week later, its warm again. I have a feeling it's going to be like that for a while now. I hear a siren in the distance in the downtown area, They were testing the tornado alert system.. It is getting humid again.

As i'm walking down the sidewalk, I see her again, Jaden. I look for traffic and I hesitate, I didn't want to make the moment weird. I stay on my side and pull out my phone, I wanted to get her attention so I can at least talk to her.

I go to my contacts and I type in her name, well, her first name. I had to guess which one was her, the obvious ones. I call the one with the dog for the picture, wrong number. I tried the one with an anime boy on it, didn't work. The last one that looked like a girls contact had to be the one with a.. Well, a really weird drawing, couldn't tell what it was. I call, and I look over. She jumped for she had headphones on. She didn't recognize the number, so she stopped and waited a minute. At the last moment, She decided to pick up the phone, I put mine up to my ear..

J"Hello..?"

P" Hey.. um, Jaden right?"

J" Yah… Do I know you?.. Heh"

P"Eh.. I mean yes we do.. But were just.. Not friends. At least not totally friends, just- "

J"-Can I ask your name? Sir.."

P"Oh.. eh- I'm Poloran.. And I.. Play…. Stuff"

J"... "

P"...Jaden?"

J" Why are you calling me? Did you need something.."

P"Um.. well this is going to sound weird-"

J"Just say it.. Please…"

P" Just look to your left."

J"My.. left?.. Okay.."

She looks, still on the phone. She sees me and put the phone down.

We stand or a moment. This felt so weird to me, there was something about her that was different.. Unique? I blinked a few times, then I started walking across the street over to her side. She backed up a little, seemed freaked out for a moment. "Why are you following me?..." , She looks at me, inspecting me. "Um.. I'm sorry, am I bothering you..?... Jaden." I look down at her and she looks at me. She sighs, "No.. your no bother to me.. Do you go home this way?". I put my phone in my pocket, "Yah, I'm going to my mothers' this week…" I say as I start walking. After a moment, She starts to follow, catching up to me. There was a silence till I spoke up.. " Sorry if you didn't want to sit next to anyone.. Your just always alone.. And the teacher-", "Your no bother to me.. As I said before.. Poloran… who named you?, your mom?" She looks down and messes with her bracelet. "Eh.. yeah, She's mostly swedish..", I scratch behind my neck, looking at the leaves of the trees.

It came to a point that she had to turn a corner when I had to keep going straight, we stand for a moment.. "Well it was nice meeting you Poloran. I'll see you tomorrow, bye-" "wait!.. I.. uhhhh..", This was the moment that I wasn't controlling myself. I don't know why, but I reached for her arm and that's when I panicked. I Hesitated and my eyes were wide open and I look at her and she was freaked out again.

I look at her arm and I saw something on her arm.. Some sort of tattoo. I look back at her and I swipe away my arms and I shove them in my pockets. "Eh.. Sorry, just.. Yeah.. i'll see you then..", I swallow, She looks at me, then away.. "Or not.." She says quietly. She walks away, more like _stormes_ away.

I get back to my home. I shut the door and look into my dark home. I look around, "Jasper.. Jasper, I'm home… Jasper?". My dog, I couldn't find him. I started to feel as if he got stolen, ran away, killed?!.. I didn't know what to do, I looked top to bottom in my home.. After I while, I gave it a break. I took off my bag and I got a glass of water. I just couldn't believe that my dog was missing.. I turned on a few lights and opened the shades. I slipped on my shoes and checked in the backyard. "Jasper.. Please come out.. Huh?". I look to my right and I see something move in the shed. I get worked up thinking that it was my dog. I walk over and look inside.. "Jasper. Are you in here?..", I hear a growl, a quiet one. "Jasper! Come out.. Come on..". I start moving and pulling out storage bins. And that's when I found him, lying on the ground, not being able to move.."Jasper! Jasper.. What happend… Come here..", I pick him up and I take him into the house. I wrap his injuries in a warm, wet towel. I turn on the AC and keep him there for the night with food, I was worried for him. I pet him for a few hours and leave.

I go back into the shed to see what he got into. I took out my phone and turn on the flashlight. I go through boxes and find nothing, only his blood that he had. I'm glad he wasn't gone, he's the only family I have right now.. I keep looking around. I hear a scream, loud in my ears. I turn around and step toward the door. And that's when-

_Shink.._ I drop my phone, the area gets dark. Eyes wide.. I look down and I drop. On my knees, I felt the blood drip like Jaspers. I look behind me to see who, _what_ got to me. My head got stomped to the ground. In the moonlight, Everything was blurry… I saw a cloak, a man with a blade.. But why? I hear another scream and he looks up, and he leaves.

I stay lying on the ground and I try not to close my eyes… all I keep thinking.. Nothing really happened to me.. I'm just a victim on the hero's duty that I have nothing to do with. I could have found out some things, Like that tattoo on her arm, or why she hated me after.. I pick my head up with my arm for support. I look in my yard, the neighborhood, the town. That guy is somewhere out there, hurting people- including me!.. I get up and stand for a moment, I cough up blood, nothing was going well. My dog comes out with a limp, he starts to bark. I jump and I try to get him and out him inside. I shush at him, trying to rush towards him with my arm around my waist, I lean on the door and push him inside with my foot. I slide the door close and I lock it, no noise coming out. I go and lean against a wall for a while, listening to car race by and the messes around my house. I could hear everything, And I have no idea why that's possible with me.

I go back in the shed and grab bandages that weren't even opened. I cover my waist and grab my pocket knife. I stay guard in my yard…

I hear something bang on my roof, I stay still and hold my breath. I only hear a mocking voice.. "Well, well Poloran. Why are you still up? It's almost your bedtime..". I strike my head up and I see a boy.. That apparently knows me..

"What's your name.. Or what are you?.."

"What am _I_? Well i'm a human, well.. _Was _one. Till I was given some powers.. And you'd think that you'd know me Poloran, we are pals after all.."

"We were never friends, Drako. And if you have some ability, go save the other people getting killed instead of mocking me."

He looks at me and jumps down. He takes a few steps towards me and looks at my waist.." I wasn't aiming for a hero, That's too much work.. But it looks to me that you ran into him a moment ago, huh?". I get up and back away.. "What do you mean.. You know he's doing this?!.. Did you send him-" "Don't be dumb now.. He's not mine to order around. Besides, What do I have to kill you for anyways?..", He starts walk around, He looks at the door and sees my dog and stops smirking.. "You may want to bunker yourself pal.. There's a war going on and it didn't even start yet, you almost got killed..".. He walks towards the fence and jumps over, gone.


End file.
